


Gravity

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jonsaexchange, Screenplay/Script Format, interstellar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: This is a gift for @passionfruixts. I am attempting to write a screenplay much inspired by the movie “Interstellar” as well as the song “Gravity” by Sara Bareillis. Sansa is Murphy, and Ned is Cooper. Jon is not her brother, but her cousin who was raised with her. He sees the starlight in her eyes.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlbaldwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbaldwin/gifts).



[Camera pans out to the night sky - there are still only one moon and a sprinkling of stars. Zooms down, through a tiny window in the ground, down to a young beautiful red haired woman who is in a fetal position, sobbing.]

“Everyone leaves… everyone lies…” she cries.

**10 - “I’ll still feel you here ‘till the moment I’m gone”**

Unseen female narrator: “She was ten when he left. She remembered that year, the year when the sun did not shine because of the dust.”

[Camera pans to orangy grey sky, swirling dust. Fields of stunted corn, followed by acres of scorched earth. A lone blue pickup driving on a dirt road, kicking up more dust.]

[Present day: an old lady is lying in bed.]

“Dust just everywhere. In your eyes, your mouth, your ears,” an old lady reminisces with brightest blue eyes. She cackles, “As my uncle Benjen would say, even where the sun don’t shine.”

Shaking her head, she slowly continued, “Where was I? Yes, I was ten when da left…”

[Camera slowly pans over Sansa’s dark bedroom, warmest room in the house, one wall covered by shelves holding her beloved books, those she loved before, tales and lyrical poetry of gallant knights and their gentle ladies, her da’s old science textbooks and science journals, her mum’s Jane Austin collection, her brother’s super hero comic books, and her sister’s advanced applied mathematics books, filled with doodles and her sister’s chicken scratch. The window shade is down. At first, the room seems empty but there is a slight movement in the blanket mountain. Underneath her security blankets, Sansa is in fetal position. She closes her eyes, squinting hard, wishing that this day would not come.]

[In the kitchen, Benjen confronts Ned, his older brother. Ned looks worn out, and Benjen is bristling with anger and resentment.]

Benjen in a loud accusatory tone: “You weren’t there when we needed you. Pops, Brandon, Lyanna. She called for you at the end… [Ned tries to interrupt him] Ned, don’t interrupt me - I know Sansa is not Lyanna, but she is still a wolf. [exasperation in his voice] You know, you know your little girl does not need you to be a hero. She just needs you…”

Ned (anguish in face, mumbling softly) interrupts: “I know, but you know I gotta do this. For Sansa. For Jon. Even you.” [He quirks a small smile at the last sentence.]

Defeated, Benjen looks down at his empty coffee mug and coughed: “Jon would be OK, he understands.”

Ned: “He would look after her and help you keep her safe.”

Benjen: “But you still gotta do right by her. Can’t make any promises you can’t keep.”

Ned grabs his younger brother’s hands: “I will.”

[Sansa’s door is barricaded by her table and her chair. Soft knocks on the door but Sansa does not answer. The knob slowly turns - someone is trying to get in. She jumps out of her blankets and bed, pressing her tiny body against the door.]

Sansa hisses: “You are leaving anyways. Go.”

Jon: “It’s me.”

[Young Sansa moves the table and chair away, opens door and launches herself onto Jon. A dark haired boy, on the cusp of manhood, hugs her as her face is buried in his chest. She is crying.]

Gently kissing her hair, Jon: “I’m here. I am always here.”

A small muffled voice in his chest: “You promise?”

Jon nods.

**9 - “Oh, you loved me 'cause I’m fragile”**

Narrator: It was nine years since she told Ned to stay, the message so clearly in the book shelves that even she could see it, but he did not believe her and left. If maybe Arya was still alive, she would have been able to convince Da. Sansa spent those nine years studying his science and Arya’s math textbooks until she was cross-eyed. She needed to find the solution to the equation so that she could find Da, bring him back home. And it was Jon, who was content to be a farmer like most of the Starks before him but for her Da, who followed her underground and patiently helped her focus and decipher the language of the stars and who convinced her that she was not a princess in a tower waiting to be rescued, that she could save herself, could save them, save them all.

[In a dark room, their dining room, there is a large blackboard with equations, and a young woman only wearing a large pajama top and her hair is up in a large messy bun. She is writing furiously. Some of her signs are opposite down. She stops and stares at the board with some gibberish and sighs loudly. A man walks quietly behind her and holds her, her back against his chest.]

Jon: “Sweet girl, you need to come to bed. You need to sleep.”

[He kisses her long white neck and she sighs again. Sansa is lightly smudged in white chalk.]

Turning towards Jon, Sansa breathily says: “Sometimes I think you get off on the taste of chalk.”

She faces him, her blue eyes darken, and she pulls him down.

[Camera pans away from the two who are frantically ripping each other’s clothes. Camera fades out.]

[Camera pans to Ned’s face as he watches the short five minute videos of Jon, each of the nine videos for each of the years since he left. Ned is smiling and crying and touching the screen and chuckles at an earlier video, the second one, hearing that Sansa tried to steal his truck, Jon’s truck now, but luckily it stalled.]

Jon (his eyes soften noticeably at the word “one”): “Uncle Ned, I think I found the One. She was right there in front of me. I see the starlight in her eyes.”

**Eight - “Set me free, leave me be”**

[Eight years later in the Stark family farm. The fields are now almost fallow - Da’s blue roses still bloomed. All the animals have long been slaughtered. Two Stark men are outside. Jon is crouched down, touching the dry red soil and sadly watching it blow away. Benjen has his hand on Jon’s shoulder.]

Benjen coughed. It has gotten worse, Benjen’s cough, but he refused to leave, live underground like Sansa and Jon.

Jon: “She is working herself to death… She blames herself you know, for him leaving. I don’t know.”

Benjen coughing: “Jon, you need to be there with her. She needs you, you need her.”

Jon closes his eye and nods. He stands up and hugs Benjen.

[Later in his old room, Jon films his last video.]

Jon: “Uncle Ned, we think of you all the time, every waking and every unwaking moment. Especially Sansa… It is just that we cannot live, breathe even, even with this dust choking us, with you ghosting our thoughts, our decisions… I told her that it is time to let go. It is time I let go… So I am. I hope you found peace and know how much we love you… I love you… Bye.”

[In space, Ned, tears streaming, watches this video and realizes that there would be no more videos from Jon, the young man he brought up to be brave, gentle and strong. It is Jon’s videos that Ned hears about his precious girl. He reaches out to the now dark screen.]

**7 - “But you’re on to me and all over me”**

[Seven years later. In her dark apartment. She is dressed in Jon’s shirt as she was in the first scene.]

Narrator: Jon finally left, like they all did. His promises, lies. And yet she could not really blame him. All she could do is work on that gravity equation - there was no room for anything, food, sleep, not even her sweet Jon. He took all of his stuff, his clothing, all black like the way he liked his coffee, but for that damn camera, the dusty video camera, left unused for seven years since the time he told her that he was finally letting Da go. And Sansa knew that it would only be a matter of time until he realizes he had to let her go too. It hurt so much though. Jon also left the watch, Da’s watch, which no longer worked, stuck at exactly the same time he left. She must have broke it when she hurled it against her wall. Jon was wearing it and that is why they last fought.

[Backflashes to their argument. She said it was hers, even if she threw it across the room, Da gave it to her. Jon called her selfish, that it was not just her, that he loved Da too.]

[Scene flashes back to Sansa with the dusty camera on her lap, lenses facing her. She tried to clean it. Idly clicking on the switch of the camera, she startles to see the light is on.]

Sansa: “Hi Da, it is me, Sansa… You, son of bitch!”

She wipes the tears with the back of her hand.

Sansa (sniffling): “I never did any of these tapes. When you were still responding, I was so angry, still am. And when there was radio silence, well, I felt I had to live with that decision. [her chin tilts up, her jaws clenched and her eyes resolute] And I did.”

Ned (his hands still cradling both sides of the monitor as if he could hold his girl, now a grown woman, so like her mother): “Sansa. Hi Sansa.”

Sansa: “Jon told me that I had to let you go, that it is time now, twenty-four years, much more years without you than with you. And I know that he is right, deep inside me. But, but, I remember you telling me, maybe I am dreaming this, like the fairy tales I used to love… that we might meet again when I was the same age as when you left. I got to try to keep trying. One more year. Da, if you can hear me, it is time to go home. I miss you…”

**Six - “Something always brings me back to you.”**

Narrator: It has been six years since their first break-up. He came back that same night, the night she filmed her first video. He found her still in a fetal position, hugging the camera. It was not easy. They broke up many more times - always she would push him away, not wanting to be hurt again, to be left behind, but yet she always pulled him back, like some gravitational force she would say, but he knew and he knew that she knew even though she would never say it aloud. It was love. It was love that she gave him Da’s watch. It was love that brought them both their young son, Ned.

[In space, Ned smiles as he watches Sansa and Jon proudly show his namesake, showing his tiny hands and toes.]

Jon (now smiling broadly): “Benjen said your namesake smells just like you.”

Sansa: “I told you no juvenile fart jokes - you and Uncle Ben, I do not know what to do with you…”

Jon: “I never said anything about farting.”

[Sansa playfully swats Jon.]

**Five - “Here I am, here I stand”**

They watched somberly as Benjen’s body was burning, just like his beloved fields.

[Backflash. Benjen is sprawled on the ground with his favorite Stark. He loved playing with Ned with his Matchbox cars, the ones he played with big brother so long ago. Ned called the red Ferrari a sexy beast, new words he learnt from hearing his da. As his beloved niece and nephew blushed, Benjen started to laugh and began to hack. Finally he coughed no more.]

[In the fields. Jon holds Ned’s tiny hand and holds Sansa’s hand. Little Ned stared forward, his hand saluting his favorite great uncle, his bestest friend.]

Jon worriedly hugs her but instead of crumpling into him, she straightens.

Sansa (looks at him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears): “We are so close. Benjen would not want us to quit. He told me that Da would be proud of us… I feel he is here with us.”

Jon nods (he feels Ned’s presence too) and kisses her forehead).

**Four - “So tall, just the way I’m supposed to be”**

It was Jon who notices the watch’s second hand moving jerkily backwards. He writes out the dashes and dots. Morse code. Together, they discover the missing part of the equation. They know somehow it is da, the ghost who haunted her childhood room.

**Three - “No matter what I say or do”**

Narrator: They were able to send everyone to safety, to the planet her Da said was inhabitable in his last transmission. But he was not there.

[In a park, her da’s blue roses bloomed. There is a sound of children laughing and playing. Music blaring.]

Jon and Sansa watches young Ned chase after a young girl who is happily squealing. All these years, they could not keep their hands off each other to Ned’s endless embarrassment.

Sansa: “I wished we started earlier.” She was forty when they had young Ned.

Jon: “But maybe we wouldn’t be here, all safe.”

[She turns to kiss him. Her once rich auburn hair has turned white, yet Jon still loves her hair. She knew no matter what she said or do, Jon was there, right beside her.]

**Two - “It never takes too long.”**

Ned, as old as his da Jon when his namesake Ned left, always want to hear about the adventures of Grandda and his favorite bestest friend Benjen. He was not too old to be tucked into bed. He wanted to hear about how brave Grandda Ned was, how he saved them, how he loved them, and how he was with them. And every night, he would pray for him, prayed for his return.

**One - “I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love”**

[Birthday cake with fifteen candles. Ned, a carbon copy of Da, is laughing with his friends as he pretends to blow out his candles. He shares his birthday with his mum. This year, he graciously lets his mum blow the candles (she never celebrated her birthday before as far he knew). With her eyes flashing with happiness, she puffs out her cheeks like a chipmunk and blows. They are trick candles and flicker back on. Even Jon laughed.]

[Later Jon holds Sansa in their bed. Like Ned’s bedroom, they had a skylight over their bed.]

Sansa: “You know what I wished for.”

Jon slowly nods, knowing how she and their Ned always praying for Ned’s return. They would lie in Ned’s bed before he sleep, and they would both make wishes as they watch shooting stars blaze past their new planet’s two moons.

Sansa: “It is not that, I mean I want him here, to see our little man, our Ned… But I want him to know how happy I am, how he was right, that I should not be afraid anymore.”

Her hand holds his and pulls his hand over her heart.

Sansa looks into his grey eyes: “I love you.”

Jon (incredulously snorting): “Of course you do!” [They both laugh.]

**Take-off**

Man’s voice: “Solid rocket booster ignition and liftoff!”


End file.
